


Keeping Track

by Mithen



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen





	Keeping Track

In retrospect, he wasn't sure what he had been thinking. A being who can read a flash drive by merely looking at it was unlikely to miss a tracker that the naked human eye could see.

As Superman handed Batman the little device, one eyebrow raised, Batman couldn't help but wonder if perhaps making his trackers bat-shaped might have been going just a little too far.

And now there was a super-powered alien floating in the middle of his cave, his arms crossed, looking--well, more puzzled than enraged, really.

Batman shuffled through a dozen or so rationalizations and explanations for his behavior, prepared--he believed--for anything the Kryptonian could possibly say. But when Superman opened his mouth, he discovered he wasn't prepared at all.

"Is this your idea of flirting or something?"

It was probably just a joke. His voice was amused, even if his expression was unsmiling. And yet, Bruce found himself answering:

"Maybe?"

Perhaps he had just wanted to test the alien's response, see what happened. But when the red-booted feet slowly settled to the cave floor and a smile started tugging at the corners of his mouth, Bruce realized he found that response...gratifying.


End file.
